


Oh Kitten...

by Diamondisbackbitch



Series: Kinktober 2018 [27]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Omega Lance (Voltron), Size Kink, Were-Creatures, Werecat Lance, Werecats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 11:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondisbackbitch/pseuds/Diamondisbackbitch
Summary: tumblr prompt bc I can't decide what else to do for Kinktober (plz give me prompts)Prompt: Hance and size kink with the prompt, “Oh, kitten.. you’ve really never done this before?”





	Oh Kitten...

oooooh yes! With werecat/omega Lance because that’s my fucking jam.

X X X X X X X X

Hunk found the omega abandoned on a street corner. Weres weren’t uncommon now that Earth was part of innerplanetarial trade routes and peace agreements. Still, they stayed in tight-knit packs and away from larger cities. Coming from a planet of lush, open fields and pleasant weather, Earth wasn’t really their thing.

Still, Hunk took the whimpering kitten back to his apartment for a bath and some food and water. Poor thing looked half starved to death. He didn’t even say a thing as Hunk fed him and bathed him, though he purred whenever his ears or tail were touched.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay kitten.” Hunk smiled. The nickname felt weird to him, but his new friend didn’t seem to mind it too much. “Do you know where your pack is?” The only response was a whimper, so Hunk sighed and kept petting the were. “Can you talk at all?”

Kitten chirped, but gave no real answer. Leaning into Hunk’s touches to let him know to keep going.

“Dammit.” Hunk laughed, digging his fingers through Kitten’s soft brown hair. Fur? He wasn’t really sure since it was on their heads like humans, but it was much softer and the same texture as the fur on their ears and tails. “You’re adorable. Wish you’d tell me why you were out there all alone though.”

Maybe the internet could help? Were’s loved coming to Earth to relax with their packs, so his had to be somewhere, right? He typed in ‘local Were packs’ and found one on Facebook. He sent them a picture of Kitten and asked if they knew him because he found him on the side of the road and he was pretty worried.

An answer chimed immediately

No, he’s not part of our pack, but we know a few others and could ask around if you want? If you found him on the side of the road then he way have gotten kicked out or even kidnapped from a pack and tossed out. If we don’t find anything on him around then when we go home I’d be glad to take him back and find him a temporary pack. Not speaking is a trauma response for us, so who knows what he’s going through.

Hunk frowned. Any way I can help him for now? All he does is purr and chirp.

I’m afraid not. Just let him nest and bring him plenty of food and water. He may go into a heat, but don’t worry. He’ll be fine.

Hunk didn’t know what a heat meant for them, but he could google it later. Okay. Thank you so much for your help.

They didn’t answer, but it didn’t matter. Hopefully they’d find Kitten’s pack and if not at least he’d get home one way or another. “They’re gonna try and find your pack, Kitty. You hear that? You’re going home.” Hunk smiled, scratching behind Kitten’s ears.

Kitten chirped happily and bowed his chest to the ground, leaving his ass waving in the air.

“Absolutely fucking not.” Hunk sighed, picking up the were and carrying him back to the bedroom. “There. The pack said to let you nest and give you plenty of food and water. So until they get back to me this is all we’re gonna do, got it?”

Kitten only purred, turning around and presenting himself again, tail lifting to the side to show his dripping hole tauntingly.

“I said no.” Hunk frowned. “I didn’t think you’d go into heat this quickly. Honestly, this is ridiculous.” He covered his nose in an attempt to block out the overwhelming scent of omega and heat. Stupid were. He went into the kitchen to get some water bottles and snack bars. that would last him for a bit, right? How much did weres even eat? Hunk felt his brain get more and more muddled by the scent of slick that was flooding the entire house. No wonder omegas preferred to stay in special rooms for these. There was no way everyone in the surrounding few miles couldn’t smell this. It was ridiculous.

And of course he was hard in his pants, because how could he not be, right? Hunk huffed to himself and forced his way back to his room, nearly collapsing at the intoxicating smell. “F-fuck.”

Hunk dropped his loot of food and water on the bed. “You can’t even talk, you can’t consent to this. You can’t even tell me your name. I’m not gonna fuck you.”

Kitten snarled and shoved his ass out further. “Lance. Fuck, it’s Lance, would you just- Ah!”

Lance then. Hunk sighed and gave in, undressing himself much to the delight of his little kitten. Even with the knowledge of his name, it was easier to stick with the nickname. It fit well, actually. Lance was so fluffy and happy after all.

“Alright.” Hunk agreed, fingers drifting down to press into Lance’s hole. He was tight, but relaxed enough that is wasn’t hard to work him open. “You feel so good baby.” He purred, bringing Lance closer as he pushed inside.

Lance moaned and hugged the blanket to his chest. “B-big. Mngh- you’re so big...” He whimpered. “Big..”

“You okay?” Hunk asked, pulling him up against his chest. “Do you need me to stop?”

Lance shook his head. “It’s good. So good. Fuck..” He moaned, wriggling desperately on the bed. “More.”

“As you wish.” Hunk began to thrust, gently pulling on Lance’s tail as he fucked into him. “God, you’re such a little slut.” Hunk grinned at Lance’s desperate whimpers as they got more and more desperate. He reached down and jerked Lance’s cock, pleased to discover he was /very/ sensitive down there. Only a few touches and Lance had already came in his hand.

“Oh, kitten.. you’ve really never done this before?”

Lance whimpered and shook his head, relaxing in Hunk’s arms. “Mngh. Thank you..” He mumbled, collapsing onto the bed in a heap of limbs and fur.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried (I have like five more fics to do today)
> 
> please send me prompts


End file.
